kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Die Young (Ke$ha song)
"Die Young" is a song by American recording artist Kesha. It was released on September 25, 2012 as the lead single from her second studio album, Warrior. The electropop song was written by Kesha, Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco, Cirkut, and fun. singer Nate Ruess. Two teaser trailers were posted prior to the single's official release. A lyric video for the song was published to YouTube. Contemporary critics gave mixed reviews of the song; MTV, Seventeen, and Rolling Stone were disappointed with it, reflecting on its sameness with Kesha's other songs, while others praised it. The song has noticeable similarities to Flo Rida's "Good Feeling". To a lesser extent, it has also been compared to "Domino" by Jessie J, and "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. "Die Young" charted in multiple countries, debuting at 13 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart. In its third week, "Die Young" broke into the top-ten, making it Kesha's eighth top-ten hit since her debut on the chart in 2010 with "Tik Tok". The song has also reached the top ten in multiple countries worldwide, including most of the anglosphere, Norway, Austria, Lebanon, and others. The official music video for "Die Young" was also made available for download. In it, she plays the role of a cultist, leading her disciples in a sex ritual. Music magazine Billboard reported on the symbolism used in the video, documenting synergy with it and the Illuminati conspiracy theory. The official remix features rappers Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, and Becky G. Music Videos 'Background and release' The video was directed by Darren Craig. To promote the single, two teaser trailers were released online. The first showed a waffle waitress holding a slip of paper inscribed with a capital "R", which resembles the official logo of Rihanna, leading to rumors that Rihanna would possibly be featured on the song. The second video appeared online, after the singer tweeted, "Wanna hint?". It displayed Kesha in the Tokyo Metro, singing the chorus of "Die Young" An official lyric video was posted to Kesha's VEVO account the day of the single's release. On 24 September 2012, celebrity makeup artist and blogger for People Scott Barnes wrote that he was working with Kesha on the music video for "Die Young". On the video itself and the makeup artistry behind it, he said: "... I like to blow people’s expectations away, and that means creating something they’ve never seen before — so stay tuned to see what we come up with." Photographs of Kesha on-set for the filming of the music video leaked online. Jenna Hally Rubenstein of MTV commented: "...Kesha is into wearing basically nothing these days...and it's looking like that no-clothes theme has continued." She compared the leaked photographs and the cover art for the single, further comparing it to Cher's body rope, certain professional wrestlers, and Amazon princesses. Kesha announced that the video would be released the following day on 7 November. 'Concept and synopsis' Playing the role of a cult leader, Kesha and her fictitious disciples raid a hamlet in rural Mexico, engaging in various forms of sexual debauchery. According to Billboard, the video is a shout-out to the Illuminati. Occult symbols ubiquitously associated with the secret society such as the all-seeing eye of Horus, inverted crosses, pentagrams, and triangles pervade the video. Calling the imagery "blatant", Billboard reviewed the video as "taking the singer's button-pushing ability to dizzying new heights". Sending text messages to her "Animals" (an affection title bestowed on her fans) in the video, Kesha writes: "We made it… SOUTH OF THE BORDER… they'll never find us here". The scene was later removed due to product placement. Lyrics I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Young hearts, out our minds Running 'til we outta time Wild child's lookin' good Living hard just like we should Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure) Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'til we die I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Young hunks, taking shots Stripping down to dirty socks Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure) Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'til we die I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Image Gallery Keha-All-Seeing-Eye-Ring-Die-Young-Video-Illuminati.jpg Ke-ha-Die-Young-Music-Video-kesha-33648277-854-480.jpg 366953478 640.jpg Ke-ha-Die-Young-Music-Video-kesha-33648333-854-480.jpg 100312 keshavidsetfeat-250x250.jpg IlluminatiWatcherDotCom-Kesha-DY5.jpg Kesha-die-young-video.jpg Dieyoung12.jpg KESHA014.jpg Ke$ha Die Young video.jpg Kesha-witch.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-11-08-at-12 27 21-PM.png Kesha-die-young-portable-5.png Kesha-die-young-8.jpg Kesha-Occult-Superstar-Satanic-Music-Industry-Agenda.jpg Keha---Die-Young.mp4 snapshot 01.02 .jpg Tumblr meufk325we1raqj08.gif Kesha.jpg 373241.jpg Kesha-die-young-vid8.jpg Keshajkhgjg.jpg Music-Video-Kesha-Die-Young.png Kesha-die-young-illuminati (30).jpg KeshaDieYoung2-625x416.jpg Ke-ha-Die-Young-Music-Video-kesha-33649607-854-480.jpg Kesha-Die-Young-Pyramid-while-orgy.png Kesha-die-young 510x281.jpg Ke-ha-Die-Young-Video-Stills-Exclusive-kesha-32353302-1222-812.jpg Kesha-die-young-video-600x450.jpg Videoclips1.jpg Tumblr md67t6iElc1ramho4o2 500.gif Keha---Die-Young.mp4 snapshot 00.44 -2-.jpg Category:Warrior songs Category:Warrior singles Category:Kesha Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos